


015. Storm

by fall_into_life



Series: Beacon University [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Oral Sex, Transgender Character of Color, manual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fall_into_life/pseuds/fall_into_life
Summary: When a storm warning goes out for the area, Blake decides to stay at Ruby's rather than head home.





	015. Storm

Blake is at Ruby’s, sprawled out on the couch with Ruby on top of her, when both their phones buzz at once. Exchanging a confused look, they both reach out, checking their alerts.

‘Severe storm warning for your area’ reads the message, and Blake frowns. She doesn’t have to leave Ruby’s for hours yet, and she was planning on staying as long as Ruby wanted her there. Maybe it’s childish, but she kind of resents the storm for calling that into question.

Ruby peels herself off of Blake, walking over to the window. She twitches the curtains apart. The sky swells with dark clouds, and a flash of lightning sparks in the distance. The trees shake and jerk, pulled this way and that. Blake frowns.

“You can stay, if you want,” Ruby says, turning to face Blake again.

Blake sits up, weighing her options. She doesn’t have work tomorrow, and classes don’t resume for another two weeks. She knows she has a set of clothes here, and there’s a spare toothbrush somewhere. She could stay.

“Thanks,” Blake smiles, reaching out a hand. Ruby steps forward, lacing their fingers together. Blake tugs her down, and Ruby cuddles into her again.

There’s something playing on the television, but after a while they’re both just listening to the storm, and Ruby turns the screen off. Blake pulls the other girl into her lap. Ruby settles between her legs, pulling Blake’s arms around her. Pressing a kiss to Ruby’s hair, Blake closes her eyes.

The storm doesn’t come in all at once. The windows rattle with far-off thunder, with a few intermittent sprays of rain. Hail scratches across the window, sharp and sudden. Now that the television is off, Blake can hear the rustle of trees against one another. The rain starts up again, more regular. Hail occasionally taps at the glass, but more often the windows shake because of thunder, coming faster now. The light in the living room slowly dims, sunlight blocked as the storm moves overhead.

It takes Ruby squirming against her before Blake realizes her hands are wandering. She’s been tracing her palms over Ruby’s arms, sides, and currently her belly. Blake considers stopping - she never really meant to start - when Ruby’s hands drop down to grip at her thighs. Her skin sparks into awareness. Not stopping, then.

Blake splays one palm over Ruby’s stomach to keep her in place, rubbing the tip of her nose over the shell of Ruby’s ear. The other girl tilts her head to the side, baring her neck. Blake takes the hint, brushing her lips over the hinge of Ruby’s jaw. Her cock twitches, and they’re so close together that Blake knows Ruby can feel the growing hardness against her. Ruby presses backwards, fitting herself tightly against Blake.

Rumbling in the back of her throat, Blake smooths her other hand up Ruby’s side, sliding in and under her bra. Ruby makes a quiet sound of approval, and Blake starts to gently knead one breast. Ruby’s nipple hardens against her palm. The other girl squirms all through Blake’s attentions, her breath shuddering out of her chest when Blake dares to cup her through her pants. Blake pauses questioningly, and Ruby spreads her legs, pushing Blake’s legs out with them.

Despite what she’s sure is permission, Blake unzips her pants slowly, not wanting to chance a misunderstanding. Ruby rolls her hips, rubbing up against her, and well, that’s hard to misunderstand. She pushes her free hand down and into Ruby’s pants, stroking her through her panties.

Ruby’s wet, a definite damp patch on the fabric, and lightning shoots through Blake. She uses the tip of one finger to rub up against Ruby’s clit, Ruby shuddering against her. Blake nibbles at her jaw, shivering when Ruby’s nails dig into her thigh.

“Blake,” Ruby whines, bucking her hips up into Blake’s hand. “Blake, don’t tease. Please don’t tease.”

Thunder bursts, the windows rattling, and Blake pushes Ruby’s panties aside. The other girl moans into her neck when Blake makes contact, one hand coming up to cup the back of Blake’s neck. Blake gathers up wetness, then slides a finger into Ruby. She gets another soft moan, and Blake starts to move as best she can within the confines of Ruby’s pants.

They move together, but there’s only so much to be done, and Ruby twists away with a frustrated groan. She stands, jerking her pants down, panties with them, and steps out of them so she’s bare below the waist. Blake leans back against the couch, cock straining against her jeans and fingers damp, watching as Ruby strips herself down. Ruby sits sideways in her lap, kissing Blake hard.

Blake trails wet fingers up Ruby’s thigh, unable to stop from groaning when Ruby spreads her legs eagerly. She slides two fingers into Ruby this time, easily gliding inside. Ruby pulls away from the kiss with a shudder, burying her face in Blake’s neck while she moves. She pants against Blake’s skin, body stiffening when Blake presses a thumb to her clit. Ruby rides Blake’s fingers as best she can, breath hot on Blake’s neck.

When Ruby tightens around her fingers, Blake thinks she’s going to come without either of them touching her. Ruby stays quiet, mouth pressing tight to Blake’s skin and her fingers clutching at Blake’s shoulder. She relaxes bit by bit, twitching against Blake.

As much as she wants to lick her fingers clean, they’re not there yet, and Blake leans forward to wipe them off with a napkin from earlier. She wraps her arms around Ruby, holding her close while she comes down from her orgasm. Rain drums against the windows, giving her something to focus on while she tries to keep herself calm.

After a moment, Ruby moves out of her grip, sinking down to kneel on the floor. Blake frowns down at her in confusion, tilting her head to the side. Ruby runs her hands up Blake’s thighs, and they meet at her crotch, resting on top of the bulge there. Oh. Blake scoots forward, resting her hips on the edge of the couch, and gets a smile in return.

She’s a little nervous. The last time they did something like this, Ruby seemed to like rubbing against her, but there’s a difference between that and… what she’s pretty sure Ruby’s about to try.

Ruby pulls her zipper down, separating the fabric. She reaches in and traces fingers around the shape of Blake’s cock, light at first, then more firmly. Blake lets her head fall back with a groan, resting one hand on Ruby’s shoulder. Ruby moves her grip up to the belt loops of Blake’s pants, looking up at her with a question in her eyes. Blake, mesmerized by eyes darkened into molten silver, nods.

Her pants come off in small jerks of Ruby’s hands, then get set to the side. The head of Blake’s cock peeks out over the waistband of her panties, the clothing not entirely up to holding her in. Blake tucks most days, but she usually excuses herself to untuck when she’s going to be around Ruby. It’s not so much hopeful that she’ll get attention so much as acknowledgement that she has a high sex drive and finds her girlfriend very attractive; she’d rather deal with an occasional small bulge from being half-hard than deal with the pain of her tuck job struggling with her arousal.

Ruby leans in, mouthing the base of Blake’s cock through her panties. She rubs her palms against the inside of Blake’s thighs, tilting her head to move the bridge of her nose along Blake’s shaft. Her hands shift upward, fingers curling into the waistband of Blake’s panties. Before Ruby can look askance, Blake lifts her hips, and her panties come down and off.

The other girl presses a kiss to her shaft, and Blake fights laughter. Only Ruby would be this sweet during oral sex.

Ruby leans back on her hands, fishing under the coffee table. Blake blinks, watching as Ruby finds whatever it was she was looking for, and tears it off of the underside of the table with the sound of ripping tape. She comes up with a condom in hand, and Blake gives her an incredulous look.

“Do I want to know?” Blake asks, voice rough.

Ruby giggles. “No, probably not.”

Blake has vague notions of asking more questions, but then Ruby rips open the packaging, taking out the condom itself. Blake’s mouth goes dry.

She bites the inside of her cheek when Ruby rolls the condom down onto her. She’s not objecting, but she thought this was just going to be oral sex, and if they’re going to move further than that, there’s at least one talk they need to have. Then Ruby dips her head down to take the head of Blake’s cock in her mouth, and Blake’s never thought of using a condom during oral sex, but right now she can’t think of much of anything.

It doesn’t take long for her to orgasm. Blake’s never been hard to please, and while it’s obvious Ruby’s never done this before, it doesn’t much matter: she really likes Ruby, and there’s a mouth on her. So long as Ruby’s careful about her teeth - and she is, after Blake jerks the first time they make contact - there was only one way this was going to go. She comes with Ruby’s name on her lips, and thunder booming in her ears.

“Um, Blake?” Ruby asks, when Blake has just about caught her breath. She’s still on her knees between Blake’s legs, looking up on her. “How do I…?”

Blake teaches her how to tie off a condom, and Ruby disappears into the kitchen to throw it out. When she gets back, she scoops up their clothes in one arm, and holds her other hand out to Blake. Blake gets to her feet, still shaky, and lets Ruby lead her into the bedroom.

The clothes get set on Ruby’s nightstand, and she crosses her arms at the hem of her shirt, starting to pull it up. Then she catches Blake’s eyes, pausing.

“Uh… are naked cuddles okay?” She asks, tilting her head.

Blake nods, chuckling, and pulls her own shirt off, unclasping her bra. “So long as you’re okay with maybe getting…” she gestures down to her cock, “poked in the middle of the night.”

Ruby just grins, and climbs into bed. Blake joins her, presses skin to skin, and they drift off to the sound of the last of the storm settling down.


End file.
